2,000 Years
by Tophers Mamma
Summary: Sookie manages to talk Godric off of the roof in Dallas. From there things take a different path. Sookie finds herself fighting the morals she was raised with. Eventually E/S/G slightly OOC and AU.
1. 2,000 Years

"Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised." Godric says with happiness defining the features of his young face.

"Every day can have a new surprise. Stay. See what tomorrow brings." I said pleadingly, I wasn't raised to stand aside and allow someone to hurt themselves. "Suicide is the cowards' way out." I barely breathed to myself, not meaning for him to hear me. I knew he had when he turned and shot me a disbelieving look.

"You think me a coward?" He asked in a way that made me instantly understand that I had just unintentionally insulted him. I immediately realized my best chance to get him inside.

"I would love to argue about why you are not a coward, but we don't have time." I said as I saw steam start coming from his body as the first bit of dawn light threatened to burst from the horizon. I closed my eyes in a silent prayer that my plan would work, and so if my plan failed I wouldn't have to watch. All of a sudden the wind was knocked from me like I was hit by a linebacker.

I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself to be in the hall of the Hotel Camilla, with Godrics' face mere inches from mine. He was staring in my eyes with such intensity that I thought he could see my very soul.

Never breaking eye contact, I took a step back trying to regain personal space, but I moved a single inch and bumped the wall behind me.

My brain finally caught up to me. My plan had worked. Godric was staring at me in the dark corridor instead of burning in the unforgiving sun. Personal space, be damned. I tackled him with a big ole bear hug.

I heard him chuckle and immediately froze as vampire etiquette jumped back in my mind, they don't care much for handshakes, much less a full frontal attack.

I started to untangle my arms from behind his neck but he put his arms around me and held me close, embracing me.

"I think you were right about surprises. You are a very surprising human." He whispered into my ear still holding me close.

When he finally released me I dropped my gaze as my face burned with my embarrassed blush. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"No need for apologies. I find that I quite like the feel of your embrace." He grabbed my hand and put it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "We will talk about cowardice at another time Ms. Stackhouse. For right now, I need to go to Eric. Have a wonderful day." He turned and entered the door that was right across the hall from where I stood. I then noticed that he had vamped us to the hall between our rooms. I turned and made my way into my room.

I wasn't tired, so I decided to treat myself to a bubble bath. While I waited for the tub to fill I walked around the room picking things up looking at them then putting them down. I pulled out the drawer on the nightstand to see if they put bibles there in a vampire hotel, the way a lot of other hotels did. No bible, but there was a pad a pen and a fairly thick manila folder. I picked up the folder and took it to the bathroom. I assumed that it had hotel information, like local dining, entertainment, and such.

I turned the water off and sat the folder on the ledge of the tub. I pulled my hair back and climbed in. I was going to soak until I felt like I could sleep. I leaned back and soaked up the warmth that was making my muscles relax one at a time. After a few minutes I remembered the folder and reached to see what I could do, if not sleep.

I was startled at what I found. There were pictures of me from before I met Bill, my family tree mapped out, and some other documents with my name on them. I sat there frozen, mind and body not even breathing.

I finally took a breath, after who-knows-how-long. I looked at some of the documents and discovered that Bill had been keeping track of me and my family for the past several years, since before I even met him at Merlotte's.

I stood, dropping the papers in the water, grabbed a towel, and began drying off. I was numb, just like after Gran died. I wasn't going to think about a thing right now. I just knew I couldn't stay here.

I threw on some comfortable clothes and shoes and packed my things back into my bag. I made sure not to look at Bill's lifeless body lying on the bed. Once I was sure I had all of my essentials packed up safe I laid my keycard on the table and walked out the door. I only knew of one place that I could stay where Bill would not be able to bother me. I raised my hand to knock, wondering if anyone would even answer.

When the door opened I was extremely grateful that someone was still awake. "Can I come in?" I asked in a voice that sounded distant and detached, even to me. He simply stood to the side and motioned for me to come in. "Thanks Eric." Without sparing him a glance I walked over to the couch and unceremoniously flopped down.

"She is in shock." I heard a familiar voice whisper. My brain was starting to work again. He lied to me, a hundred times over.

Certain details kept making everything clearer. I was thinking about what Bill told me just yesterday. About my becoming sexually attracted to Eric, because I'd had his blood. I had Bill's blood right after meeting him. I would have died without it, I reasoned. I wouldn't have been there waiting if it weren't for his tardiness, and the Rattray's wouldn't have been so hell-bent on beating me to death if I hadn't saved him. I wouldn't ever have had to deal with vampires.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I nearly screamed as I bolted upright. "Gran." As soon as the realization hit that Gran wouldn't have been killed if I never met him. It's his fault. Now I let it go, I was pissed. I had a choice between utterly depressed and extremely pissed. I chose the latter.

"What is wrong, young one?" Godric asked as he sat next to me and rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"Bill." I nearly growled. I could barely hear anything over the sound of my blood beating its way around my veins. "Did you know?" I turned to Eric with an icy glare, daring him to try to lie to me.

"Know what, exactly?" He asked as if we were having a calm and rational conversation.

"About Bill and your Queen." I prompted. Godric quit rubbing my back, but never removed his hand.

"What about Bill and Sophie Anne?" Eric asked and it seemed his temper was trying to compete with mine.

"Did you know that Bill was supposed to 'procure' me, by 'any means necessary,' for this Sophie Anne?" I even went as far as to use my fingers and make air quotes. Godric looked up at Eric expectantly.

"I did not know anything about that. I should have, since this was being done in my area." He seemed to be struggling to keep his rage from boiling over. I believed him when he said he didn't know. "How did you find out?" He asked, seeming to have reined in his rage.

"I found a file folder with all kinds of stuff about me in it." I was getting more worked up every time I thought about it.

"Ms. Stackhouse." I turned my head toward the sound of Godrics voice. "Where is said file now?" he asked in a rather business like tone, not completely void of emotion, but his were more reined than mine, or Eric's.

"Probably floating in the bath tub where I left it." I said with a smile on my face, glad that it was probably ruined.

"May I, please, have your key?" Godric asked seeming to see a bigger picture than I could possibly fathom.

"It's on the table in Bill's room. I had no intentions of going back in." Even I could hear the distain in my voice when I said his name. Godric simply nodded to show he understood.

Eric reached in his pocket and pulled out one of the hotel key cards. "I have a copy." I looked at him trying to figure out why he had a key to what was my room. "I always have copies of keys for all rooms in my name."

"Not my biggest issue, right now. So I really don't care." I was talking mostly to myself, but I saw Eric smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Godric took the key and vamped out of the room. He was back within seconds, dripping folder and all.

"Sookie, you are more than welcome to stay in this room with us. Or I could call the front desk and get another room for you. We will be heading back to Louisiana tonight." He offered. I felt weird that he was being so nice and, well, not Eric-Like at all.

"I can crash on the couch, if you are okay with it." I said, not wanting to admit that I am scared Bill will abduct me if I don't have someone to stop him.

"I'd much prefer you in my bed…" He gave me his fall back "I'm a bad boy" smirk. "But as you wish." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, not going to happen." I smiled at him. I couldn't help but wonder if he was as bad as Bill made him out to be. I looked up into his eyes and noticed he had cleaned his face of the blood tears, but his nose had begun to bleed. "You have the bleeds. I'm sorry I kept you awake."

"Sookie, do not apologize to me. You have given me more than you will ever know." He said with a very solemn tone he nodded in the direction of Godric. I had nearly forgotten his presence and what happened earlier, with all this shit with Bill happening. "But you are right, I need to rest." He said as Godric finished reading the papers in the folder and sat them on the counter so they would dry.

"Please do not ruin those papers, we may need them." Godric asked me with nothing but understanding in his voice. "Good day, Ms. Stackhouse." With that he walked into the bedroom.

"Thank you, for everything." Eric placed his massive hands on either side of my face and planted a kiss on my forehead. "If ever you are in need of anything, all you need to do is ask." With that he too walked into the bedroom with Godric. I wasn't sure what to think about anything, anymore.

I called to the front desk to have them bring a pillow, blanket and something to help me sleep. After tipping the bellboy, I stretched out on the couch and was fast asleep within seconds.

**A/N: I don't know if this should be Eric/Sookie, Godric/Sookie, or Eric/Sookie/Godric. Let me know what you want.**


	2. In Your Dreams

_I was laying nude between silky sheets, with a man that's beauty could make angels weep._

"_Admit it." His silky voice beseeched. _

"_Admit what?" I asked in a purr._

"_That you want me, need me, yearn for me… that you love me." His sensuality soaked every word. With every word his mouth got closer to mine._

"_I can't do that. I like laying here with you. If your ego got any bigger, I won't fit in the bed." I told him as I looked through my eyelashes flirtatiously. _

"_You tease me." He said in his sexiest tone. "If you won't tell me, will you at least kiss me?"_

_That's all it took and my mouth was on his. His lips were cool against mine. I parted my lips and he wasted no time caressing my tongue with his. Our kiss was not rushed. It was sweet, and amazing. He released my lips and started kissing down my neck. _"Oh, Eric." I moaned_._

I heard chuckling and I opened my eyes. Eric was staring at me with amusement clearly written on his handsome features. I blushed realizing I said his name out loud.

"I thought you were dead for the day." I accused.

"It is night and I would be happy to make you moan my name, again." He suggested with a smirk.

"In your dreams." I countered.

"And apparently yours." He had me there and the look on his face, told me he knew.

"Eric, don't taunt." Godric said from across the room before I had the chance for a rebuttal. "Ms. Stackhouse…"

"Sookie, please." I corrected. I saw a very Eric-like smirk cross his face. I had a thought about nature vs. nurture.

"Sookie, we need you to get ready. We have a few last bits of business to take care of and then fly back to Shreveport." Godric informed me. He seemed less doom and gloom tonight, I was extremely happy about that. I would have time to think about that later.

"So, you're coming back with us?" I inquired.

"I am." He seemed fairly happy about coming back with us. I took my bag and headed to get ready in the bathroom.

"Are you ready to finish up the last bit of business?" Godric asked.

"Yeah, if what I'm wearing is okay?" I had just thrown on my khaki shorts and a deep blue tank top. They both looked me over with similar expressions, but Eric's, as usual, seemed more sinister.

"Your clothing is fine." Godric reassured me. Eric surprisingly didn't say a word, but he was very open in his attempts to undress me with his eyes. I chose to ignore him for the moment.

"What are we doing, anyway?" I asked wondering if I was needed or if they were just dragging me along.

"We are to go to Isabelle's home where Mr. Compton is waiting for us. It seems that there are unanswered questions." Godric tried to soothe me with his words, even as they hit me like a mac truck.

I finally decided to look at Eric, hoping for a distraction. He seemed lost in thought. He really did look like the angel of death, leaning against the wall dressed in his usual black slacks and black tank top. I heard Godric clear his throat. I dropped my gaze to my feet. I had been staring at Eric and Godric caught me. Oops.

When I looked up I saw amusement in Godrics eyes, I glanced towards Eric and saw a very smug look on his handsome features.

"Let's go." I said unable to make eye contact with either of them.

I followed Godric out of the room. Eric was walking behind me a few paces, I could feel the intensity of his stare on my ass. I turned my head over my shoulder. "You mind?" I huffed.

"Not at all." His eyes never left their mark.

I decided best to just keep walking like I didn't mind. I did put a little extra sway in my hips, let's face it, two can play that game. I smiled, a true smile, as we left the hotel together.

My amusement left me once we reached a giant gate at the foot of the driveway, to a gorgeous two-story house. I remembered why we were here.

Eric opened my door and held out a hand to assist me on getting out of the large SUV. I thanked him and we headed towards the door. My rage was gradually returning to me.

"I know it is in your nature to forgive and forget, but try to be ruthless tonight." Eric whispered into my ear when we reached the door. I gave a curt nod, that wouldn't be hard to do right now. Godric knocked lightly on the door.

Isabelle answered the door with a large smile. "Godric, Eric, Sookie, welcome to my home."

She pulled the door open to allow us to come inside. She led us through the foyer, down a hall, and into a beautiful, fully stocked, library. I heard him before I saw him.

"Sookie is mine." I already had enough of his lies. He was silvered to a very sturdy chair.

"Sookie is not yours." I retorted coldly. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Darling?" His eyes and voice were pleading. Faster than I thought possible I had made it across the room and smacked him in the face.

"Don't you dare, 'darling' me. You lying piece of shit." I was proud of myself, his mouth was trickling blood. I saw Eric out of the corner of my eye giving an amused look. Bill looked shocked.

"A southern woman…" was all he got out before I slapped him again.

"You are going to try and lecture me? You?" I laughed without humor.

"As much fun as it is watching Bill getting beaten, we have to get some answers." Eric said as he switched from amusement to all business. "Why does the Queen want Sookie?" It was comical in the way his head snapped in Eric's direction, as if I had slapped him again. I knew this was no laughing matter.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bill was still trying to play innocent. I decided against slapping him again. Instead I threw a punch that Jason would have been proud of, even knocking out a tooth.

"Try again." Eric said clearly enjoying himself.

"What have you done to turn Sookie against me?" He accused Eric.

"I did nothing." Eric replied calmly. Godric came over and waved the folder in his face. Bill froze.

"Sookie, I can explain." He pleaded for me to listen to more of his lies.

"What can you explain? How you spied on me? How you lied to me? How you stole my virginity? How about explaining why it isn't your fault that my Gran was murdered?" I looked at him with nothing but hate. Any love I had for him wasn't real. I knew this now. "I don't find myself in the mood to listen to any more of your lies." I turned my back on him.

"I really do love you." I heard Bill's annoying voice.

"Obviously you are too dense to understand. I don't love you." I spit the words at him. "Tell the truth for once. Why does Sophie Anne want me?" His jaw settled in a stubborn line. I put on my Grans ring, it was silver.

I straddled his lap in a very intimate position. I looked deep into his eyes. "Tell me?" I urged. He said nothing. I caressed his face in a loving way, the only clue that it was not out of love was the burn that was left in the wake of my ring. He didn't make a sound. "Please?" I purred as I caressed his face again. This time there was a reaction. He tried to bite me. I jumped away from him.

"Eric do you think you could be more persuasive?" I asked with a smirk on my face, my eyes never leaving Bills. I saw the fear flash briefly in his eyes.

"Oh, I could probably think of something." His tone bright, somehow making his threat even more menacing.

"She wants to walk in the sun. They key to which is Fae blood – Sookie's blood. She will not stop till she has her." He smiled smugly, dropping any pretense of love.

"What the fuck is Fae?" I asked the room.

It was Godric that spoke up. "Fae is another term for Fairy."

"Are you saying I'm a Fairy? Not only am I a fairy, but my 'magic' blood will let you walk in the sun?" I started laughing. "Now, I've heard it all. Wait until I tell Tinker Bell about this one." I laughed so hard my eyes watered. I wiped my eyes realizing I was the only one laughing.

"The Fae are real." Eric informed me. I sobered up immediately.

"I am not a fucking fairy." I argued vehemently. "Even if they do exist."

"You are definitely not full blooded Fae, or none of us, I daresay even myself, could stop from draining you dry." Godric informed me.

"Well I am not part fairy, either." I huffed.

"We can discuss whether or not you are a fairy later. For now we need to decide what to do about Compton and get back to Shreveport before dawn." Eric was back to business.

"For coming into my area under false pretenses and attempting to harm our human employee, I, Sherriff of Area 9 of the Kingdom of Texas, sentence you, William Compton, to 100 years in a coffin chained with silver." Isabelle spoke with the full authority of her new position. I couldn't help but smile.

"You cannot do this." Bill screamed at Isabelle.

"I most certainly can, and have. Guards, take him away." With that two vampires grabbed the chair and carried it away, Bill still screaming.

"Thank you, Isabelle." I said with the weight of my relief in my words. She shocked me by giving me a hug and kissing my forehead.

"We owe you. Anytime you need assistance, for any reason, call me." She handed me a card and walked to say goodbye to Eric and Godric. I was still a little shocked when I heard Eric.

"Time to go." I followed Eric and Godric back out of the house.

"What time is our flight?" I asked not caring if it were Eric or Godric that answered.

"Now." Eric said. He bent over and knocked my legs from underneath of me, I screamed. He caught my back mere inches before my head would hit the concrete. He smiled devilishly and took off like Superman carrying Louis Lane. I clung to the huge Viking for everything I was worth.

"No. No. No. No. NO." I yelled as we got farther from the ground. I heard Godric chuckle, noticed he could fly too.

"You were told that we were flying home." Eric smirked.

"I assumed on a plane." I couldn't keep my terror out of my voice.

"Sookie, look." He leaned his head back to indicate the night sky. I fell in love with the sight above me. I had never seen the stars with such clarity, each one with a unique twinkle. I found myself relaxing in Eric's arms, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"So beautiful." I whispered.

"I agree." Eric whispered back. I saw him looking at me instead of the sky. I blushed, he could be so charming. He leaned in to kiss me.

I turned my head, "In your dreams." I smiled at the look of shock on his face.

"It's good to see someone tell you 'no' for a change." Godric chuckled.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I have been offered very good reasons on how I should pair the characters. You guys are awesome. If anyone is interested, I am in need of a beta.**


	3. Desperation

Where we left off: Sookie talked Godric into leaving the rooftop in Dallas. She finds out Bill was sent to her by the Queen of Louisiana and Sookie got to smack him around a little. Isabelle sentenced Bill to a century in a coffin chained in silver. Godric, Eric and Sookie are flying home, without a plane.

Flying God-only-knows how far off the ground, my stomach started to rumble, I haven't eaten in more than 24 hours.

"Godric, we need to stop." Eric spoke to his maker.

"Sookie, when was the last time you ate anything?" Godric asked.

"A day or two ago, I think." I wasn't sure. I was a little embarrassed that they had both heard my stomach. We started our descent and landed in the tree line behind a small 24-hour diner.

"Eric, would you mind putting me down now?" He gave me a reluctant look, and then obliged. I half expected him to drop me, but he didn't have to. I tried to take a step towards the diner, but both of my feet had lost feeling during our flight. Eric wrapped his arms around me as he caught me before I actually fell. "Thanks for catching me, but will you let go of my boobs?"

"You're welcome." He said with a leer, but he didn't let go.

"Eric! Move your hands." I said with a little heat in my voice. This time he moved his hands from my boobs to my waist.

"You are sexy when you're trying to be fearsome." He whispered in my ear, sending goose bumps down my body.

"Play nice, children or you cannot have dessert." Godric laughed.

"Yes, sir." Eric and I answered at the same time in the same tone. All three of us laughed as we walked into the diner, my eyes were tearing up.

The diner looked like one out of the 1950's. I looked around the diner to find the best place to sit; I noticed we were the only customers. I walked to the nearest booth and took a seat, Godric sat next to me and Eric slid in the side across from me, which I was grateful for, there wouldn't have been elbow room if he sat next to me. We sat there only a moment before the waitress came over.

"Hello, I'm Lindsey, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink?" Lindsey looked around the table at us expectantly, her eyes lingered on Eric.

"I'll have some sweet tea." I piped up.

"What about you gentlemen?" Her curly chestnut hair sashayed as she looked from Godric to Eric.

"Nothing. Thank you." Godric said. She set 3 menus on the table and went to get my tea. I picked up the menu and started my hunt.

"What is chicken fried steak?" Godric asked as he looked over my shoulder. "Is it both beef and poultry?" I couldn't keep from giggling.

"It's a steak, but it's fried like chicken and smothered in gravy." I answered with a smile. "Actually, I think that's what I'll get." I closed the menu and put it back with the 2 that were never touched.

"Here's your tea." Lindsey said as she sat my tea in front of me. I noticed she had undone a button on her shirt while she was gone. If he were looking, Godric would have seen one hell of a show. She righted herself and asked "Are you ready to order, or do you need more time?" She was looking at Eric again. I was getting annoyed at this.

"Stop staring at me." Eric said in a low tone. I knew he was glamouring her. But, why? Eric is always stared at. "Chicken fried steak for the lady."

"Would you like any sides?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, French Fries and Green Beans, please." I smiled back to her.

"You gentlemen need anything?" She asked looking at Godric.

"No, thank you." He said. She walked back to the kitchen area and left us alone till she dropped off my food.

"You guys have any hobbies?" I asked trying to make polite conversation. They both looked like I was the first person to ever ask them.

"I like to read, although it is getting hard to find a book that I have yet to read." Godric chuckled. I wondered how fast he could read after so many centuries of practice.

"You already know my favorite hobby." Eric gave me a smirk. "Would you like me to show you?" I rolled my eyes and turned in the booth to face Godric.

"Since Eric…" I flashed him a dirty look. "…can't handle polite conversation, what is your favorite book?" I looked at Godric, ignoring Eric.

"The Kama Sutra." Godric answered, giving me Eric's smirk. I nearly choked on my tea.

"You too are more alike than I thought." I shook my head. They both laughed.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Godric asked after he sobered up.

"I like to read." I answered as the waitress brought me my food. "Thanks, this looks great." I smiled at her and she left.

"What is your favorite book?" Eric answered; it was odd, he seemed genuinely curious.

"Desperation." I answered after a short pause, in which I was eating.

"How does such a sweet southern belle like such a twisted piece of literature?" Eric asked, apparently it was not what they expected.

"I told you the first night we met; I'm not really that sweet." I tried to mimic Eric's smirk, I failed miserably and opted to stick my tongue out at him, Eric and Godric chuckled at me.

"Eric is surprised because it is his favorite as well." Godric answered.

"Small world." Eric shrugged.

"When you're that damn big, everything must seem small." I regretted it as soon as I said it.

"Would you like to see how big I am?" Eric winked at me. Godric seemed to ignore him.

"Do you ever give up?" I asked in exasperation.

"No, and I always get what I want." He answered with his usual smirk. I couldn't help but think his smirk was cute.

"Not this time, you don't." I gave him a, mock, glare. Godric started laughing.

"It is refreshing seeing someone who can resist your sexual advances." He said to Eric as he laughed.

"Did you want desert?" Godric asked. I looked down and realized I had cleared my plate. I declined desert. I pulled my cash out of my back pocket to pay for the bill, but before I could I saw Eric pay the waitress and include a decent tip, which I made a mental note of.

"I could have gotten that." I began to argue.

"You still haven't made it home from the trip to Dallas, in which I pay all of the expenses." He explained as we walked out the door. I made it about 20 yards before I noticed Godric was standing at the door. I turned around about to ask what he was doing when he ran right towards me at vampire speed. He didn't even stop, just grabbed my waist and took towards the sky. I instinctively clung to him when the ground fell away, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He started laughing.

"What the hell? That's not funny!" I ruined my chiding by laughing. He responded by doing a giant loop de loop, I screamed and clutched Godric tighter he smiled at me. I looked him in the face and took note of how beautiful he was. Not like Eric, whose beauty dominated the atmosphere; Godrics beauty was soft, as if you could see his very soul. I shook my head to clear my brain, like an etch-a-sketch.

"Where is Eric?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't around.

"He is meeting Pam in Shreveport and I am taking you home." He answered.

"Ok. So we're nearly there." I said a little disappointed. As I spoke we began our descent. He stopped before we reached anywhere near the ground. He quickly took back to the sky.

"Where are you going, I thought we were almost there?" I was panicking at the abruptness.

"I will explain later. We need to get to Eric." With that he took off even faster, so fast that I could barely suck in the oxygen I so desperately craved. When we landed outside of Fangtasia's back entrance, I was relieved. I untangled myself from Godric and stumble a few steps relishing each deep breath. Godric picked me up and carried me into Eric's office and sat me gently on his leather couch, not being able to wait. Eric was sitting behind his desk with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Why is there a Maenad at Sookie's house?" Godric asked Eric, wondering if he knew.

"I have no clue." Eric answered, face becoming very serious.

"How can we get rid of her?" I asked drawing attention to the fact that I was in the room.

"In my long life, I have only crossed paths with a few. You don't get rid of them; they migrate when they are done." Godric answered with a remorseful look on his face.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do? That thing is at my house. Am I supposed to walk up to her and tell her 'Hi, get the fuck out of my house?'?" I felt my 'Crazy Sookie' smile fix itself in place.

"Calm down Sookie. We can arrange someplace for you to stay. At my home if you like, I have plenty of spare rooms." Eric offered. It was really kind of sweet, but I had a home, that had been invaded by a Greek myth.

"This is my home we're talking about. I can't let someone just ruin it." I said. I felt close to tears. I closed my eyes and willed them to stay away.

"I can't completely explain Maenads, but what I do know is that they can possess humans, force Were's and Shifters to shift their forms, and they can send their Madness into a vampire. Ultimately they are untouchable. They cannot be killed." Godric told me. It would be selfish to try and get them to help; it could lead to their demise.

"Are my friends in danger?" I asked. If they would be okay I can stay away. Eric had been sitting there looking lost in thought.

"I will be honest. Most Maenads are harmless, there are rumors, old rumors, of human sacrificing, but those are few and far between." Godric was being honest with me. Honest was the most I could ask for.

"I don't know what to do. I feel like I can't leave my friends and… Oh, dear Lord, I forgot about Jason." I burst into tears. I was the world's worst sister. I can't believe that I forgot him.

"Don't cry. You have had a lot happen in the past few days. Jason is scheduled to be on a plane first thing in the morning; I arranged it personally." Eric tried to sooth me. "I will have him taken to a safe house when he arrives, if you agree to stay out of Bon Temps until this blows over." Eric was trying to strike a bargain.

"Okay. I will stay away from home." I could feel the relief from both Eric and Godric. I put a smile on my face after wiping the tears from my face. "Hey Eric, can I ask you a huge favor?" He looked at me expectantly. "I don't know anyone outside Bon Temp, can I crash at your pad?" I asked with an innocent smile. His eyes lit up like a tree at Christmas. Like I've said before, two can play that game.

A/N: I'm in desperate need of a Beta, pretty please, with sugar on top. Thank you all for your wonderful feedback. You guys are the best. Let me know what you think. I hope it wasn't too boring. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Take care.


	4. Aftermath

Eric's home was a large white mansion. Everything about it was flawless. There were flower boxes filled with beautiful night-blooming flowers that perfectly accentuated the home and well-manicured lawn. The only way on, or off, the property was through the huge gate at the end of the driveway, as it was the only part of the property not surrounded by stone wall. Eric pulled his shiny red corvette into the over-sized attached garage; there were five other cars and three motorcycles already inside. I followed Eric and Godric through a door which led to a, surprisingly, large kitchen.

"There is food here, make yourself at home. The bedrooms are in the basement." He opened a door and I saw the stairs leading down. "I would offer you a tour of the rest of the house, but dawn is not far." He looked out the bay window with, what looked like, regret. "Feel free to explore the house; all I ask is that you don't enter rooms that are locked. If you need anything during the day, feel free to speak with one of my staff." With that he turned and headed down the stairs. Once he was out of sight Godric approached.

He took my hand in his. "We will be going to see the Maenad tomorrow. Hopefully, we can persuade her to move on. Your brother will be dropped here tomorrow at 4 p.m. sharp. Good day." He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and he too was gone. I put my hand over where he placed his kiss; warmth seemed to spread from it, to the rest of my body.

I opened the fridge and saw plenty of fruits, vegetables, and meat, but it was the sweet tea that I grabbed. I opened the cabinets looking for a glass. Third time was the charm. After finishing my tea I headed down the stairs, I decided exploring the mansion could wait until tomorrow.

I started opening doors to try to find a bedroom. I found a state of the art laundry room, a game room any twelve year old would kill for, and a giant linen closet filled with the softest looking bedding available, before I finally found a bedroom. I walked in and flipped the lights on. It was twice the size of my room at home, with a king-sized canopy bed in the middle of the room. The room was decorated in varying shades of blue. I looked around the room and saw two doors. I opened one to find a huge closet full of men's clothes; the second was a giant in suite bathroom. I spotted an alarm clock on the nightstand. I set it for three and climbed into the bed and immediately fell asleep.

_I felt the soft kisses making their way from my neck to my collar bone. I moaned at the sensation. I felt his fingertips gently skirting across my breasts, carefully avoiding my erect nipples. His lips reclaimed mine. I felt the need he had for me in the intensity of this kiss. His fingers moved to trace light circles on my stomach, gradually moving lower. I deepened the kiss wanting more, our tongues danced together in perfect harmony. I gasped into his mouth as his fingers moved to graze my thighs. My body turned to putty under his skilled hands. _

_He let his hand lightly brush against my unparted folds. I felt the wet warmth begin to pool between my legs. He released my lips. "More." I moaned. He teasingly slid one finger up and down my slit, I parted my legs urging for more. He repositioned himself between my legs._

"_Watch me, Lover." I nearly came undone by the carrassing way he spoke. I looked down through a lust induced haze. He leaned his head down to taste me._

"Beep. Beep. Beep…Beep. Beep. Beep…"

"Mother Effer." I yelled waking right before contact was made. I slapped the alarm to turn it off. I lay there for a short moment before finally getting the gumption to get out of bed. I walked to the large closet to see if there was something in my size, I really wanted out of these clothes. I took a quick shower and threw on the oversized 'Fangtasia' T-shirt (it hung to my knees); since I didn't have any clean underwear I didn't bother with them. I carried my clothes and the towel I had used to the laundry room and put them in the washer. I didn't want to be this exposed when Eric and Godric woke.

When I walked to the kitchen there was coffee made with a cup sitting next to the pot. I poured myself a cup and began walking around the house, coffee in hand. I discovered a formal dining room, decorated with heavy antique furniture; the walls were adorned with ancient tapestries that museums would love to have. I walked through another door and found a magnificent sitting room. The over-stuffed couches were deep red and the tables around the room were dark cherry with glass centers. I was about to test the comfort of the couches when I heard a doorbell, I knew it must have been Jason. I went through a door and saw a marble foyer. I unlatched the door and opened it.

"Hey Sis." Jason said as he walked in and gave me a hug. A short bald man came in and dropped my bag unceremoniously on the floor and turned to leave.

"Thanks." I yelled at his retreating back, he didn't even acknowledge that I said anything. I shut the door and turned to grab my bag and shrieked.

"Sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to frighten you." A plump, red-haired, woman bowed her head toward me. "My name is Darlene and I am the head of Mr. Northman's staff." She looked at me with the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

"I forgot anyone else was here." I said simply. "I'm Sookie and this is my brother, Jason." My southern upbringing kicked in high gear.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Sookie, and Mr. Jason." Jason gave the woman one of his most charming smiles. "I switched your clothes to the dryer for you Ms. Sookie." She informed me, I nearly forgot that I was only wearing a t-shirt. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat if you like." She offered.

"I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Jason told the woman. I noticed he seemed to like the way Eric lived.

"What would you like?" She asked Jason in a motherly tone.

"Whatever's fine." He said with a smile that could melt the undies off the Mona Lisa.

"What would you like?" She looked at me expectantly. I was going to tell her not to bother, but my stomach growled.

"Whatever's fine by me too." I wasn't going to ask for anything. She walked out and left Jason and I alone, again.

"You want to tell me why I am here instead of home?" Jason was all business now.

"It's a long story." I warned, hoping he wouldn't ask again. He gave me his 'I'm waiting' look. "Fine, let's go sit down and I will tell you everything, but I have to go get some real clothes on before dark." I led the way back to where I found the couches, which were every bit as comfortable as they looked. I explained about Godric, Bill and the Maenad to the best of my ability. We paused the conversation briefly for me to get dressed and again when Darlene brought us grilled cheese with tomato and homemade chicken noodle soup.

"I could kill Bill, for all that shit." Jason said shaking his head, after I had finished with the whole story. I was happy to see him taking all of this in stride.

"The thought crossed my mind, as well." I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine when I heard that voice. After my dream earlier I had to remember that Jason was here, just to keep from jumping him right now.

"Hi." Jason said timidly over my shoulder. I turned in my seat to see Eric looking at Jason like he was amusing. I felt like I was missing something.

"I'm not even going to ask." I stuck my hands up in surrender.

"Godric is collecting some supplies, have you two eaten?" Eric spoke in his businessman voice.

"Darlene was kind enough to fix us dinner." I informed him.

Godric walked in carrying a large black duffle bag. "Is everyone ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." Eric replied; he was all business tonight. We all went to the garage and piled into a large black SUV and headed to Bon Temp.

The first thing I saw when we reached the clearing was the flashing lights. All the Bon Temp police cars were on my property, along with several ambulances. My entire house was trashed. I was confused to say the least. I jumped out and ran over to Bud.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded. Bud looked shocked to see me.

"A lot has happened Sookie." He answered in a defeated tone. I took off to inspect the damages. The outside alone would need major repairs, painting, and windows needed to be replaced. Jason ran up the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. I ran to join him.

"Dear lord." I gasped. The inside was completely ruined. My knees gave out. Before I could hit the ground a strong pair of arms wrapped around my midsection, keeping me standing. "Thanks." I whispered. The home I grew up in was destroyed. My Gran's house was ruined. I couldn't control myself; I began to sob. I barely noticed when I was carried back to the SUV. I was so distraught; my only thoughts were of my ruined home. I cried in the strong arms that had yet to release me. I cried all the way back to Shreveport. I felt myself being laid in a bed. I held the strong arms, not wanting them to relinquish their hold. I cried myself to sleep in the stony embrace.

_I was running through a maze. I had no idea how I got here, nor how to get out. "Help!" I screamed until my voice broke. I saw a glow in the distance and knew that was my safety. I ran for all I was worth. I pushed my legs to pump harder. The glow became brighter the closer I got. Finally, I found the spot that was glowing. What I saw was Godric, wearing solid white, smiling at me. He held his arms open in invitation. I ran to him and grabbed him tightly. "Don't let go, I feel safe with you." I pleaded through my tears. _

"_Dear sweet girl, I am here as long as you need me." He whispered into my hair, holding my closely. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up into his face. He bent down and placed a light, but meaningful kiss on my lips._

"_Thank you." I whispered and he held me for, what seemed like, an eternity._

When I woke I knew I was safe. I looked around, but saw nothing but the darkness of the room. I felt something heavy across my midsection. I wiggled my way out from beneath the object that trapped me. I fell onto the floor. I apparently I'd wiggled off a bed. I walked with my hands out in front of me, searching for a wall that might have a light switch.

I felt a door jamb and searched for the knob. I reached inside and patted the wall, quickly finding a switch. I flipped it and was blinded, momentarily, by the brightness. My eyes adjusted and I saw the closet, of the room I slept in at Eric's. It was now completely filled with women's clothes in my size. I turned around searching for the bed. I saw Godric's still form lying in the bed; it must have been his arm that had trapped me.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt and headed to the bathroom. I screamed when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I decided to take a bath; I turned the water on and dumped in some bubble bath sitting on the ledge of the tub. I opened the drawers in the bathroom and saw all of my toiletries were put neatly in them, I even found a spa mask in one. I pulled out my makeup bag; I was going to need it after having cried myself to sleep.

The bubble bath smelled of lilac, I noted as I climbed into the tub. I scrubbed my body thoroughly and washed my hair, twice, before I leaned back, put the mask on and relished the luxurious tub. I sat in the water till it became cold. I quickly dried my body and wrapped the towel around my hair. The swelling around my eyes was gone. I put my makeup away deciding I didn't feel like messing with it. I pulled on the clothes and headed to find some coffee.

I walked into the kitchen to once again, find coffee waiting to be poured. I sucked down the first cup and grabbed a second. Darlene walked in through one of the other doors.

"Can I fix you some breakfast, Ms. Sookie?" She asked with kindness in her voice.

"You can just call me Sookie. Don't worry about it; I can fix some toast." I said smiling at the kind woman.

"I won't hear of it. How about eggs, bacon, toast and a banana?" She gave me the same stern look that Gran had a million times.

"Yes Ma'am. That sounds fantastic." I said with a natural smile on my face. I need this after… No, I wasn't going to think about that until later. I watched as Darlene sashayed around the kitchen like a pro. Before I knew it, there was a piping hot breakfast, complete with orange juice.

"This looks wonderful, thank you." I smiled at her. I ate ravenously; I had to refrain from licking the plate. I wanted to thank her, but she had left the room while I was eating. I looked out the window and noticed the sun was close to setting. I yearned for my nightly companions. I got up for a third cup of coffee and sat on the counter top as I drank it.

"Hello, Beautiful." Godric flashed a smile at me. I ducked my head and blushed deeply at his reference to me. "How was your sleep?"

"I had a weird dream." I shrugged. "Thank you for holding me last night. I really needed that." I said still not making eye contact.

"As I said last night, I am here as long as you need me." He smiled at me. I guess I was talking in my sleep; I wondered if the kiss happened too. Eric entered the kitchen with his hair still damp from a recent shower.

"How are you doing Sookie?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm better now. I need to go home. I know there's not much left, but I need to salvage what I can." I said with determination in my voice. Eric and Godric looked at each other for a long moment; it looked like they were having a private conversation.

"I will accompany you to your house; Eric is needed at his club tonight." Godric offered.

Eric walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I felt the warmth spread through my body, just as it had with Godric's. I placed a hand over my cheek. He smiled then turned and left.

I followed Godric to the garage. I didn't know which vehicle we were taking; Eric took his Corvette. Godric gave me a mischievous smile as he swung his leg over the Harley. He beckoned me.

"I've never been on one." I said doubtfully.

"It will be fun, and I won't let you come to harm." He assured. I clumsily climbed on behind him. I sat rigidly behind him. "Wrap your arms around me." I could hear the excitement in his voice.

As soon as had I place my arms around his mid-section the engine roared to life and he took off out the open door. I gripped him tighter, burying my head in his back. He chuckled and sped on. It was amazing, the wind whipping my hair around my face, I couldn't help but laugh gleefully. We slowed down once we reached my driveway.

I held back the tears that wanted release, as I looked at the mess before me. I slowly walked up the stairs and into the house. Godric cleared his throat. I turned and saw him still standing outside.

"Oh, yeah. Godric you may come inside." He walked up the steps and joined me.

"Wait here." He instructed. It wasn't hard to do; my shoes seemed stuck to the floor. I watched as he ran around my house in a blur, finally stopping in front of me. "The damage is great, but not unfixable." He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. He held out a picture of Gran, Tara, Jason, and me. I was relieved that the house wouldn't have to be condemned.

"I had best get started; this is going to take a while." I spoke with conviction. I didn't have any money to pay someone else to do anything. I went to the kitchen, to get garbage bags, and held back from screaming, it was covered in dirt and other nastiness from ceiling to floor. I gasped and was quickly trapped against Godric; I realized that it was he, who had caught me the night before.

"I don't even know where to begin." I spoke, feeling overwhelmed.

"I will have your home cleaned up and restored as best as possible." He whispered in my ear.

"I can't let you do that." I knew it would be expensive.

"Why not?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I don't just take handouts." I said flatly. He spun me to look into my face.

"It isn't a handout. It is a gift." His eyes bore into mine. "It would be a small token of my appreciation." My eyes narrowed.

"And the closet that just happened to magically fill with clothes in my size?" I asked not knowing where they came from. He laughed.

"Did Eric not tell you about Pam's shopping addiction?" He smiled at me. "It was her way of thanking you."

"For what? I didn't do anything." I began to argue.

"For getting me off of the roof." He whispered.

I had nearly forgotten about that. I closed my eyes trying to think of another way to get this cleaned up. If I did it alone, it would take me years to get all the dirt out.

"Will you let me pay you back?" I asked, my back still against him.

"No." He said with a smile in his voice. He could tell I had no other reasonable choices.

I sighed and swallowed my pride. "Fine." With that he picked me up and we got back on the bike, I stashed the picture in my pocket and we headed back to Eric's house.


	5. Things Lost

"Is there a phone I can use?" I asked Godric when we were back inside Eric's house.

"Follow me." He didn't ask questions as he led me to a library I had yet to see. The walls were covered with thousands of books, most in languages I couldn't understand. Godric pointed out the phone and left me to my privacy.

I hesitated a moment before calling Sam, he needed to know that I was back and ready to be put back on the schedule. The line to Merlotte's rang several times then the machine picked up. I hung up and called Sam's cell. It went straight to voicemail.

"Fowler residence." I heard a male voice I recognized.

"Terry?" I asked. Terry and I banded together as the craziest people in a town full of crazies.

"Yes. Is this Sookie?" He asked politely.

"It is. I was calling to see if Arlene knew what's up with Sam. I can't get a hold of him to tell him I'm back." My worry seeped into my tone.

"I'm sorry, but Sam packed up his shit and left town, didn't bother telling anyone anything. We found a sign on the door that said the bar is closed until further notice." His voice seemed distant.

"Okay, thanks Terry. I'll talk to you later." I hung up before I even heard a reply.

I waited a few minutes before calling Lafayette. I'm sure he'd know where I could find Tara.

"Hey Lafayette, is Tara with you?" I asked.

"That bitch done run off." He said with less gusto than his normal colorful self.

"What do you mean she's run off?" I demanded.

"She's in love…" he drug out. "Bitch is crazy. Her and Eggs took off to God-knows-where. She told me to tell you that she's sorry bout yo house and something about too much crazy shit in this Podunk little town. I'm sorry about this Sook, but I was just about to leave. I gotta go." I said my goodbye and hung up the phone.

Well, that was just great, Tara and Sam are both gone. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. In the last week I've lost a lover, a house (albeit temporarily), two friends and a job. I shed a few tears over my loss. I was so lost in thought that I bumped right into Godric.

"Why are you so distressed?" Godric asked looking into my tear-stained face.

"I'm just overwhelmed." I stated simply, not really wanting to explain the details yet. I was happy when he didn't ask questions. He slowly reached towards me, cupping my cheek in a gentle caress.

"Would you like me to treat you to..." he paused searching his brain. "Is it Tom and Jerry's Ice Cream?"

"I think it's Ben and Jerry's that you're searching for, Tom and Jerry is a cartoon." I smiled at him.

"I see. How about I treat you to some Ben and Jerry's?" He smiled at me with sympathy.

"That sounds like the pick-me-up that I need." I smiled at him. "Just let me wash my face real quick." I ran off not waiting for an answer.

I followed Godric to the garage. He smoothly mounted the Harley. I grinned from excitement as I practically jumped on the bike behind him, wasting no time in cuddling close and holding on to the ancient vampire in front of me. I laughed as he sped down the street away from Eric's house.

"Hold tight." Godric said with smile in his voice. I gripped him even tighter and I barely felt him move as he pulled the bike up to do a wheelie. I instinctively clutched at him for my life, all the while laughing like a hyena. He set the bike smoothly back on its two wheels.

All too soon, we were inside the Wal-Mart's freezer section looking through the various flavors of Ben and Jerry's. "Yay. They have my favorites." I squealed as I grabbed a pint of Caramel Sutra and another of Half Baked, doing a happy dance all the while. Godric stood there staring at me in fascination. "What?" I asked when his gawking started to freak me out a little.

"You are rather…" he paused searchingly.

I helpfully supplied: "Dorky, geeky, childish, immat…" at that he cut me off with a kiss, slow but not at all chaste. I immediately responded in kind. I pouted as he pulled away.

He gently touched my nose and said "Cute," as if the kiss jogged his memory.

"Umm… thanks." I said a little breathlessly. I was still in shock that he kissed me. I turned on my heels and headed to pay for my ice cream, needing a distraction while I cleared my head. He was the world's best kisser, no doubt; my panties were damp proof.

I reached in my pocket to pay but when I looked up I saw Godric swipe his card. He smiled at me. "My treat, remember?" He had said that so I just smiled and said, "Thanks."

I was a little uncomfortable climbing on the bike behind Godric; it was another thing on my things-to-think-about-later list. As soon as the wind was caressing me again, I smiled and relaxed against Godric's back. I was feeling great when we got back to the house; I noticed Eric's car was parked in the garage.

"We have a problem." Eric's voice reached my ears but we had yet to make it into the kitchen. Godric was instantly in front of me in a defensive stance. "Get in here, already. It's just me." Eric spoke again. Godric walked through the door and I followed.

"What is it?" Godric questioned his progeny.

"Sophie Anne sent one of her court to check the whereabouts of Compton and his human." Eric looked at me then back to Eric.

"What exactly does this mean for me?" I asked like a selfish twit.

"It means, if she finds out where Bill is she will send someone to take you. She is clever enough to know that you will not fall for the same ruse twice." Eric's anger was clear in his tone. I couldn't help but flinch at his ferocity.

"Well, isn't this just peachy?" I said sarcastically. I knew deep down that this would be the result; I just didn't think it would be so soon. I went in search of my ice cream and a spoon. I slumped into one of the kitchen chairs.

"There are ways to keep you safe from the queen." Godric spoke after a short silence.

"Care to share?" I asked between bites of the half-baked.

"There may be other ways, but the most effective way to keep you safe is for a vampire, older than the young queen, to claim you." Godric spoke as both he and Eric watched me carefully as each word sunk into my brain.

I noticed I emptied the pint. I got up and threw away the empty container and washed the spoon; all the while having an inner debate. _Was Godric asking me to be his? No, he didn't ask me that, he made a suggestion._ I let out a sigh.

"Both Eric and I would be willing to claim you." I could feel there was more to what he was saying than just the obvious. Eric wasn't helping with the smirk and waggling eyebrows.

"Will you explain exactly what claiming is?" I asked Godric.

"It is a formal declaration that you are not to be fed from or fucked without the permission of the vampire to whom you belong, but does not have to be a sexual relationship. You would have to take the blood of the vampire claiming you and give blood in return." Godric explained.

"I know you do not like the concept of belonging to another, but please look past that. Neither Godric nor I would you see you as a pet." Eric added, knowing this would be an arguing point.

"Bill never fully explained the effects of vampire blood." I said shyly and I could feel the anger in the room escalate.

"He never told you?" Eric was seething.

"I would like to know." I hedged, not wanting to be on the receiving end of all the anger.

"Vampire blood causes an increase in your senses and strength." Godric responded. I nodded already knowing that. "It can heighten your sex drive and give you erotic dreams." He paused and I nodded. "It will also allow the vampire to know where you are and how you feel." I nodded. "With enough blood, you in turn would feel the vampire in the same way." I took a deep breath to calm myself and clear my head. "I would like to discuss more with you." Godric smiled and held out his hand. I took is and he led me to my bedroom. Eric didn't follow.

He led me to the bed and sat down patting the space next to him. I sat with my hands in my lap.

"Although it is not common, sometimes a maker and their progeny share a claim. That is exactly what I would like to offer you. We are the two oldest vampires in North America. Our joint claim would not be protested. Whether or not you would be intimate with one or both of us would always be your choice. Both Eric and I care for you; we do not want you to feel obligated to be with us in anyway." I was shocked at this excess information. I sat frozen to the bed.

"Are you serious?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He gave a hopeful smile and nodded. "Can I have a day to think about it?" I asked not knowing what to say if I had to answer now.

"I insist." With that he got up and left me to my thoughts.

**A/N: You guys really are great. I have to give props to my new beta Jensen's Petunia, thanks a million.**


	6. Angels & Demons

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Special thanks to my beta Jensen's Petunia, this story wouldn't read nearly as smooth without her help. For those of you that have followed my first story, I am currently working on that next chapter, as well as making sure to update this one.

Thinking things over proved more difficult than I had expected. It seemed as though the devil was on one shoulder and an angel was on the other. I thought about what my gran would have said. She always told me to follow my heart. I knew, without a doubt, that I was attracted to both. I have had plenty of blood induced dreams of Eric and it always felt natural and right. In my dream of Godric I felt safe and cared for. I barely knew Godric. Eric has always been manipulative. Godric was suicidal a few days ago, so he might be unstable. Eric openly detests humans. For some reason they both showed me that they care for my well-being. Eric showed more of his true self to me since I saved Godric, and Godric has not harmed me, or kept secrets from me since we met. My heart was telling me that I wanted both vampires, but my head was yelling how wrong it was.

After all of my internal debating, I finally made my decision. I looked at the clock, it was only 3 a.m. I made a decision and I was going to tell them before I could chicken out.

I was walking towards the steps to the kitchen when I heard sounds coming from the game room. I opened the door and found them playing a war game on one of the gaming systems. Their fingers were moving at vampire speed on the controllers.

"Hello, dear one. Give us just a second." Godric spoke without looking as he quickly killed Eric's character. Eric swore at his defeat. Godric then turned with a smug look on his face. I smiled and shook my head. "Now what can we do for you? Did you want to play?"

"Umm… I thought about what you said." I whispered to my bare feet. I was feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed." Eric spoke with a kindness I was becoming fond of.

Straighten your backbone. You are a strong woman. I gave myself an internal pep-talk. "I have decided that if both of you want to claim me as yours I am willing." I said quickly, so much in fact that if they weren't vampires they wouldn't have caught it. I looked at each of them and they both seemed to be ecstatic.

"We wouldn't have offered if we weren't sincere." Eric had a smile on his face as he spoke. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and put on a relieved smile. "Will you be fucking us both as well?" He added to my mortification. I blushed from head to toe.

"I doubt I am ready for that." I said without thinking. I blushed deeper realizing that I had implied that it might happen. In a flash Eric was standing behind me.

"Lover, I would love to help you get ready." He whispered with his lips grazing my ear. I was instantly aroused. He was now rubbing his hands up and down my arms slowly sending shocks through my core. Godric was sitting on the chair watching and I couldn't help but feel even more aroused as I stared into his eyes while Eric chastely touched me. "I know you want us both, what's stopping you?" He whispered against my ear again. I was getting wetter with every word he spoke. He then moved to trace a line of light kisses on my neck. I felt powerless against the kisses. I closed my eyes and let out a moan as Eric moved his hands to stroke my sides.

I felt lips on mine. A tongue teased my lips seeking entrance. I opened my mouth allowing our tongues to dance. I felt hands snake under my shirt from behind. I then realized that I was kissing Godric while Eric was making his way to second base. I felt the panic begin to rise and I pulled back.

"Just let go." I heard Godric whisper. I released my hands from his shirt, not knowing when I had grabbed him. He chuckled. "Don't let go of me. Let go of your inhibitions." He whispered in my ear and then his tongue gently glided across my jaw line.

"I… I… I… I can't." I stuttered. God help me, I wanted them both, but I also knew it was wrong on so many levels.

I felt Godric pull away; I missed the connection to him, more than I would care to admit. He looked me in the eyes and asked, "Do you really want to stop?" I didn't know. I nodded then shook my head, then nodded again.

"We will not do anything until you are comfortable." Eric said stopping his assault on my body. I never would have thought Eric could be so chivalrous. "Will you allow us to exchange blood with you?" I had already made that decision so I nodded.

I heard a crunch sound and Eric put his bloody wrist in front of my face. He wrapped his free arm around my waist. I latched on and pulled on the wound. I felt his stiffness pressing against my back. I couldn't help but notice he was huge. He was definitely enjoying this; admittedly I was too. As the wound sealed he pulled away and new arms were around me as Godric offered me his bloody wrist. I pulled it to my mouth and sucked. He let out a moan with each pull. I felt his manhood pressing against my bottom, he too was large. When the wound healed he pulled his wrist away. I definitely learned a few things during this exchange.

I felt like there were tiny sparks tickling my skin. I was feeling strong, confident, indestructible and incredibly turned on. I ended up smiling, a goofy smile.

"Where would you be most comfortable with us taking blood from you?" Godric asked. I hadn't noticed how incredibly sexy his voice was. I bit my lip in thought.

"My bed?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt strong arms whisk me away. I was on the plush comforter before I could register who had carried me. I was in the middle of the bed with Eric on one side of me and Godric on the other. They each held my hand as they kissed and licked my wrists. I could smell my arousal so I was positive that they could. I loved the feel of their cool tongues, Godric was leisurely kissing using his tongue to barely tease my flesh; Eric however was tracing circles with his tongue, placing a single kiss on my wrist then they simultaneously bit. I felt the familiar edge coming closer as they drew the blood from my body.

There was a hand on my breast gradually teasing my already hard nipples. The sensation sent me over the edge. They licked my wrists healing the wounds and I blushed deeply at my very obvious climax.

"No reason to be self-conscious. You are even more beautiful when you cum for us." Godric whispered into my ear, nearly making me climax again. With that they got up to leave.

"Don't go." I said and they both stopped. They both gave smiles and I could see their fangs.

"You are intoxicated from our blood. We are not going to take advantage." Godric spoke with a longing in his voice. "Tomorrow, if you are still interested," he promised.

I laid back and debated following them out of the room. My decision was made for me when I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_I felt the cool fingers gingerly tracing circles on my back. I felt a larger hand petting my hair. "She really is special." I heard Godric whisper to Eric. _

"_Yes, she is. Not to mention one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Eric answered in an equally hushed tone. _

"_How long have you been in love with her?" Godric gently asked Eric. "Remember, you cannot lie to me."_

_Eric sighed. "Since the night I first met her. I just didn't know what it was that I felt at the time. I only knew that I wanted her." His voice held tenderness. "You love her too. I can tell by the way you look at her. When did you figure it out?" Eric murmured._

"_When she was on the roof with me in Dallas." He replied with affection in each word. He was still tracing circles on my back. "How can anyone keep from falling for this sweet, compassionate, beautiful, fiery angel?"_

"_She is irresistible." Eric agreed. I felt a pair of cool lips press against my cheek, when they moved there was another pair that replaced them. I couldn't help but think of how sweet my vampires were._

When I awoke the next day I was feeling great. I noticed I could see, even in the pitch black of the room. I was surprised to see that both Eric and Godric had chosen to cuddle with me during their daytime rest. I smiled thinking of my dream. I easily removed their arms from my trapped form.

After taking care of my human needs I went on my daily coffee hunt. Yet again there was fresh coffee, just waiting to be poured. I drank it before noticing a pristine white envelope with my name written elegantly on it. I opened it carefully, so as not to rip the beautiful paper.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I hope you have rested well. There is a surprise for you when we rise tonight. Please wear the outfit in the gray garment bag that is hanging in your closet and the matching box beneath. _

_Truly yours,_

_Godric_

I looked at the clock and saw that dark was less than an hour away. I ran down the stairs, into the closet and grabbed both the box and the bag, both were gray, and hurried into the bathroom to get ready. I usually didn't like surprises, but I found myself giddy at the prospect of Godrics.

I jumped into the shower and quickly shaved off every trace of body hair. I had pulled my hair up since it wasn't dirty and I didn't want to waste any time drying it. Once I was completely satisfied that I was dirt and hair free, I hopped out of the shower and quickly towel dried.

I hauled out my makeup bag and wiped the fog from the mirror. I was shocked still. My skin was completely flawless to the point of glowing; my hair was a paler blonde with golden highlights. I smiled as I realized I was gorgeous. I put on a sheer eye shadow, a little mascara and some clear lip gloss. I searched through the drawers and under the sink for hairstyling tools. I found a straight iron and managed to use it to make curls in my hair. I pinned most of it up at the crown of my head in a messy bun with curls hanging down strategically.

I opened the bag carefully. It was an elegant sky blue dress that reminded me of the Roman Goddesses. When I opened the box I found a pair of matching three inch heels and a blue piece of lace which turned out to be a thong. I walked out of the bathroom to find that the bed was now empty.

I heard Godric and Eric talking as I neared the kitchen. When I walked through the door their chatter cut off immediately. The first things I noticed were their smiles of appreciation; I knew they really liked it since I could see fang on both.

Godric looked rather dashing in his dark blue pinstriped suit. The tie he wore matched the color of my dress perfectly. Eric was wearing a suit, but his ensemble was solid black, which made him look dangerous and sexy all at the same time.

"You look like the Goddess you are." Godric said as he placed a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Absolutely enchanting." Eric said and he too placed a kiss on my hand, but his was on the palm. I felt the goose bumps rise on my arms and the warmth flooding between my legs.

"Thank you. You both look handsome." I responded with a blush on my cheeks.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Godric asked excitedly.

"Sure." I replied, my eyes were lit with anticipation.

Godric offered me his arm and I took it as he escorted me to the oversized front door. When he opened it I saw a black stretch limo. As we approached the chauffer opened the door and Godric slid in, I followed and sat on the bench facing backward and Eric sat next to Godric.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked as the driver was pulling out of the drive.

"If we told you it would ruin the surprise." The driver was a vampire so I couldn't pick it out of his brain.

The entire ride I stared at the gorgeous vampires across from me. They were both so handsome, but were opposites in nearly every physical way. They were more than happy to let me undress them with my eyes, as they were doing the same to me.

The limo pulled up outside of the largest and nicest hotel in Shreveport. "What are we doing here?" I asked clearly confused.

"We are here for the charity ball." Eric answered with a smile. My eyes lit up bright.

"I love to dance. What charity is the ball for?" I asked, not seeing a sign.

"It is for a new children's hospital." Godric answered. I was in awe at the kindness they both seemed to have for children. I myself love children.

Godric stepped out of the limo and held a hand to assist me on getting out. Eric followed me, stopping to appreciate the view, as always. Godric and Eric both offered me their arm, I took both. They escorted me through the hotel to the large ballroom. It was decorated in white, gold and red. There was a large stage where an orchestra was playing a waltz. Eric turned toward me.

"Ms. Stackhouse, may I please have this dance?" He put a small bow into it as he took my hands to his lips. I smiled.

"Of course you may, Mr. Northman." I giggled as he swept me away. He twirled me like a pro and I smiled the whole while.

"Why is Desperation your favorite book?" Eric asked politely. I thought about it for a few minutes while he twirled me around the floor.

"I guess because it is well written, shocking, and suspenseful and doesn't live up to the happily-ever-after that so many stories have overkilled." I shrugged. "Is it really your favorite?"

"It is, for the reasons you have named as well as that the boy reminds me of myself as a human." He revealed as if it were his best kept secret.

"Mind if I cut in?" Eric twirled me straight into Godric's waiting arms. The orchestra played magnificently as we danced. "How did you sleep?" Godric asked when he was holding me close.

"I had a very good dream." I smiled remembering the sweetness of it.

"What did you dream of?" Godric asked clearly interested.

"You and Eric were talking like I wasn't around. You each left a kiss on my cheek before you left." I left out the details which would embarrass me.

"We didn't mention Dallas, did we?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Actually, you did. Why?" I was slightly suspicious.

"Eric and I had a conversation while you were asleep last night." He answered vaguely.

"Are you telling me what I heard was real?" I asked with tenderness in my voice and eyes.

"Yes." He answered cautiously. He was watching to see my reaction. He loved me, both of them loved me. I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled.

"I need to run to the powder room. I will be right back." I told Godric as I walked away smiling.

I stood in front of the mirror and readjusted my dress after awkwardly using the facilities. A pretty red-haired woman walked up behind me. By the time I saw her fangs it was too late. Everything went black.


	7. Epiphany

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Special thanks to my beta Jensen's Petunia for getting my chapters edited and back to me so fast. **

_I was back on the roof top in Dallas. "Godric… Eric… No!" I watched as the two vampires I cared so deeply for burned in the unforgiving rays of the morning dawn. Not only had I failed to save Godric; I had lost Eric too. I cried until my eyes burned and screamed until it was a whisper. _

As I slowly regained consciousness I felt the moisture on my cheeks, tears reminiscent of a horrible dream that had seemed so real. I didn't want to open my eyes for fear it wasn't a dream.

'I'm so sorry, Sookie. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me.' I heard the thoughts of a person I had never expected to hear again.

"Hadley?" I questioned as I sat up. I was inside a giant bird cage (or at least that's what it looked like.)

"Yeah, Sookie. It's me." I heard my long-lost cousin answer with an obvious sadness in her voice. I looked around and saw her sitting on a couch next to the same red-haired vampire that was in the bathroom.

"That's enough." The vampire spoke calmly, as if she were bored. "Hadley, go wait in my quarters." She ordered. Hadley reluctantly got up and left the room.

"What do you want with me?" I shocked myself by how calm I sounded. My fight or flight instincts were battling to take over.

"You are going to be my pet." She sounded so sure of herself, that nothing would be able to stop her.

"I am Eric and Godric's." I said, still remaining calm, but barely.

"Ha! Eric does as he is told and I hear his maker is a suicidal pushover." She laughed at me.

"I have bonded with them." I said my voice started to sound as desperate as I felt.

She smiled wickedly again. "They are currently occupied. The magister found out Eric was selling vampire blood." She gave a mock worried face which told me she had set him up.

I wondered what would happen to them, to me, and what was happening with Hadley.

"Why is Hadley here?" I asked hoping to distract her.

"She is one of my pets, my favorite so far." She answered with some affection in her tone.

"I haven't seen her in years. May I speak with her?" I asked politely not wanting to piss of this crazy bitch.

"No. I don't want her to see me drain you." I felt a chill down to my bones. She was going to kill me and my vampires weren't here to stop her. To my horror she got up from her seat and headed towards me. She unlatched the cage and roughly yanked me out. I tried to pull away from her but her vampire strength won out.

Her small frame clutched me tightly as she pushed my head to the side for a clear line to my neck. I closed my eyes and thought of Eric and Godric. A single tear slid down my cheek as I thought of what I was going to miss out on. I felt the sting of her fangs enter my neck. I couldn't hold back the scream that erupted from my throat. She kept pulling on the wound and soon I found myself getting dizzy and tired.

I opened my eyes and fought the pull of darkness. I wasn't going to let some self-important bitch drain me and not do anything to try and stop her. I was a fighter. I felt an overwhelming rage take over my body. I could not stand by and be a victim, especially when those I love are in danger. As if from their own free will I felt my hands grab her wrists. I felt a warming sensation in my hands and she dropped me. I looked back to see her stumbling back, as if I had hit her over the head with a cast iron skillet.

I took off running towards the door; my hand was on the knob when she jerked me roughly backwards, throwing me on the ground. I willed the blackness away. Physical exertion on top of blood loss had me dizzier than ever. She let out a feral snarl as she came at me.

That was the point when the door busted open sending splinters of wood flying throughout the room. I instinctively grabbed a large piece that landed next to me. Clutching onto it with both hands I looked at where the door used to be and saw a balding man standing in the doorway. I had no clue who he was but the Queen looked horrified.

"Sophie Ann LeClerq you are under arrest for the desecration of the blood." The man spoke with an air of authority.

"Guards!" She yelled out. I expected to see a small army run in to protect her, but none came.

"They are loyal to the Authority." He exclaimed. "We have already disposed of the few who would not step aside." Sophie looked volatile. She took off towards the door that was still intact. Before she could reach it another vampire had hold of her by the throat. It was Godric. He no longer looked kind and compassionate. He was downright terrifying.

"Silver her." I heard the balding man say. I saw another vampire wearing leather gloves approach with silver handcuffs. She began screaming. I turned my head and did my best to tune her out as she was dragged away.

I stood to my feet dropping the makeshift stake. Godric rushed over to me and began checking my wound. "We need to get you home." He said with the gentleness he lacked moments before.

"Godric you must introduce me to your pet." The balding man stated. I didn't like being called a pet, but I was too drained, literally and figuratively, to care.

"Magister, this is Sookie Stackhouse. She is mine and Eric's. Sookie this is the Magister." I bobbed my head in his general direction as the strength began leaving me with the adrenaline. I felt Godric scoop me into his arms.

"Ms. Stackhouse. You really draw too much attention." The magister informed me before walking out the door. It was then that another vampire walked into the room.

"Eric." I smiled glad to see him unharmed.

"Sookie, are you okay?" he asked appearing in front of me.

"She suffers from blood loss. We need to get her home." Godric spoke calmly trying to keep me from panicking. I knew I would be fine since Godric was holding me. His arms truly were my safe place. "We need you to stay awake for a little while longer." He said with worry in his tone.

Without further warning he took off towards the sky. I felt sleepier than I had ever felt before, but never did I close my eyes. We were home after a short time of starring at the night sky to which I was becoming enamored.

Soon I was on my bed between my two vampires. Godric held a bloody wrist to me. "You need to drink. You have lost much blood." I didn't hesitate to do as he asked. I drank until the wound sealed itself. He pulled his wrist away only for it to be replaced by Eric's. I drank from him as well. By the time I finished with Eric's wrist I felt right as rain. My brain was finally catching up.

"She said you were caught selling V by the magister." I wasn't exactly asking Eric a question but wanted an answer anyway.

"At her behest. I would not sink so low of my own volition." Eric defended himself. "She foolishly did not realize that my maker could simply command me to tell the magister the truth and it would overpower her authority over me." I saw the logic in this as well as the stupidity of that bitch.

"None the less, I'm glad you came to my rescue." I smiled at them as my eyes glistened with tears. I knew now that no matter what happened, they truly did love me. I leaned over and placed a light kiss on Eric's lips, then turned to Godric and did the same. "Thank you."

"I would suffer the true death if it would save you." Godric answered looking in my eyes with such intensity that wouldn't dare question him.

"As would I," Eric agreed. I smiled at the sentiment and we lapsed into a silence, it was not uncomfortable. We all seemed to be following our own trains of thought.

"My cousin, Hadley, was there. Apparently she was that bitch's favorite pet." I spoke with the disgust I felt. "I need to know that she will be okay. Is there any way for me to contact her?" I sent a silent prayer that she wouldn't go down with the queen.

"I will make arrangements for her to visit." Eric spoke with conviction. He would have her kidnapped if it were necessary, I didn't want that.

"You can offer, but don't force her. I just want to talk to her. I hadn't seen her in a long time. I doubt she knows about Gran." I began feeling sadness at the thought of having to tell Hadley that Gran had been murdered.

"I will make the necessary phone calls." Eric said and left the room. It was just Godric and me now.

Godric took my hand. "I am sorry she managed to get to you." I watched as a single blood tear ran down his face.

"She would have eventually, she seemed persistent." I tried to sooth him.

"I did not protect you as I promised." He hung his head in shame.

I put my hand under his chin and he allowed me to pull his head up so I could look in his eyes. "You cannot blame yourself. I won't allow it." I leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

He pulled away and leaned back into the pillows putting an arm over his face. "I have not protected you as I swore I would, so yes, I am to blame." I was about to lose my temper. I climbed so I was straddling him. I grabbed his arm and attempted to move it but he wasn't allowing it.

"I am fine. You got to me in time to save my life." I was speaking calmly, but the longer he covered his face the more my temper heated. "So help me Lord, you will look at me!" I said with every bit of the heat I was feeling.

"I can't." He sounded helpless, which flared my anger.

"You are over two thousand years old. Quit acting like you're a fucking five year old." He ignored me. I can take a lot of shit, but I was straddling a man I have come to love, who saved my life many times, and he can't even look at me. I lost control. I took my aim and smacked the side of his face that was exposed. That got a reaction. The wind left my body as he flipped me off of him. He pinned my arms above me with his body laying heavily on mine. His fangs were out as he snarled at me. I looked into his eyes with a victorious smile.

He buried his face in my neck and I waited for the sting, but it never came. He began placing kisses on my neck. I could feel the warmth flood between my legs as his kisses became more eager. He removed his lips from my neck and crushed them to my lips with such intensity they cracked. I tasted my blood as our tongues battled for dominance. He was still easily holding both of my hands with one of his. His free hand was roaming over my body. I gasped when he brushed his hand over my breast. He released me and pulled away.

"You should never hit a vampire." He said licking the last of my blood from his lips.

"Why? Because I might get exactly what I want?" My voice was full of the lust I felt. I smirked at him. He looked at me momentarily stunned.

"What is it that you want, Sookie?" He asked in a detached voice. I could tell he was trying not to sway my answer.

"You." I answered with sincerity and longing in my voice.

"It's just the blood." Godric said looking at the bedspread.

"No, it's not. You..." I paused, not completely comfortable making my confession. "… and Eric was all I could think about the whole time I was there." I said now finding the bedspread as interesting as Godric had.

"You want us both?" He asked with such hopefulness that I looked up to see excitement in his eyes.

"Yes." I said firmly. "When I look past the expectations of human society I see it clearly. I love you, and I love Eric. I feel like it is right." I bit my lip waiting for his response. He pulled close to me and placed a kiss against my lips. It was sweet and slow. He maneuvered me so I was straddling his lap as we kissed.

I heard the door open and I pulled away and saw Eric walking back into the room. He looked at us and then turned to leave without a word.

"Eric." He stopped and turned around; I was still astride Godric. "Get your ass over here." I said with a smile on my face. He seemed unsure for a moment but Godric nodded and he walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. I climbed off of Godric and over to Eric. I sat on his lap with both of my feet dangling to one side. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed him. "I have shared with Godric what I have decided." I looked up into his face which was masked with calm, his eyes, however, screamed for me to say more. "I love him." He looked hurt as he looked away from me. I leaned so my lips were grazing his ear. "And I love you, too." His head jerked towards me so fast it was comical. He looked at Godric, who smiled encouragingly. "I want you both." I said as I smiled while biting my lip.


End file.
